Let Me Take Care of You
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: It's been a long, exhausting night at a party, and all Isabelle wants to do is go to bed, but Simon just wants to make sure she's alright before worrying about sleep.


They were back from another night out at a club, and Isabelle was exhausted. All she wanted was to fall into bed with Simon and go immediately to sleep.

And that's what she tried to do- but as soon as she lied down and covered herself with the silk sheets and fluffy comforter, Simon stood over her and gave her a glare.

"Isabelle- look at you. You need to clean up a bit." He said with worry, brushing his hand across hers.

Her head was pounding from the alcohol, and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep, but he was probably right. Makeup was still covering her face, she felt so dirty and sweaty from dancing in her leather dress.

"Let me take care of you." Simon said softly, pressing his lips to Isabelle's.

Here he was- just a simple thing of taking care of her, it was really a unique way of him saying,

"I love you"

She nodded with a weak smile and he immediately disappeared into the bathroom connected to the room, and she heard the water turn to running on in the bath tub.

It was a few minutes later when Simon came back, gesturing for Isabelle to sit up on the bed.

She did so, tiredly, and Simon sat behind her, gently picking the Bobby pins and ties out of her strands of crispy hair, dry from large amounts of hair spray. He was careful, but even so she winced a few times.

"I just want to go to bed Simon-" she protested, giving a loud yawn.

He was silent and he took both her hands in his, stood up, and took her along with him. He lead her to the bathroom and closed the door, then gave her a glass filled nearly to the top with cool water. She accepted it gratefully, letting the cool liquid quench her thirst after the thick and bitter taste of liquor the past few hours.

"Thanks."

When she was done, he stepped behind her, gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, and carefully zipped down the back of her dress.

Isabelle let out a breath. Not with lust or desire she would usually find when he undressed her, but a feeling of comfort, knowing he was taking care of her.

She slipped her underwear off before sitting in the filled bathtub, and sank down into the warm water. She gave a relaxed sigh.

Simon smiled at her reaction and pulled his own shirt over his head and slipping his pants down before stepping into the water himself, side by side with her, a tight fit, but a comfortable one, where they felt safe in the warm water, drifting with bubbles and the scent of fresh lavender.

Isabelle's wet hair was draped across Simon's shoulder, and she closed her eyes and sighed, setting her legs on the wall, toes curling on the tiles lining the bathtub.

"See, isn't it nice to just soak after all that?" He crooned, holding her slim body next to him and also half on top of him.

"Yes, thank you. Simon, really. I appreciate it."

They soaked in the water for a while, just relaxing in their tired minds and bodies.

After a while, Simon sat up, forcing Isabelle to do the same.

He stepped out of the tub, grabbing two towels he had laid out and tossing one to Isabelle, giving her an embarrassed look as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

She giggled as she stepped out, herself- still under the spell of the various drinks she had.

She started rubbing her body with the towel, and Simon disappeared only to come out with a shirt that was too large for himself to give to her, something comfortable to sleep in. Even at night Isabelle preferred the lacy nightgowns that barely reached past her thighs, tightly wrapping around her.

Accepting it greatly, she slipped it over her body, still a bit wet from the bath. She felt as if she hadn't worn something so comfortable in years. She walked back into the bedroom.

After Simon got himself dressed, he followed suit with a hairbrush and sat behind her.

"Simon, you're going to brush my hair?!" She asked with a wild look of fear.

His eyes glistened with a bit of humor.

"I won't hurt you, it's not like I don't know how to use a brush."

And he brushed through her hair, gently taking out the tangles with his fingers and watching her eventually relax. He set the brush on the night table next to the bed.

"Now you can go to sleep," he murmured while turning off the last lamp.

In the dark, as Simon laid down, and he felt her gentle and cool figure wrap around him, he smiled

"Goodnight." Isabelle said with a yawn, nudging her head under his.


End file.
